


The Better Bro

by PrezKoko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, random crack, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason argue about Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Bro

“That’s it, Grace, back off!” Percy practically snarled, tugging Nico to his side.

“Dude, you’re the one who’s been neglecting him for the past 4 years,” Jason said with a frown. He grabbed Nico’s other arm and pulled him back to his side.

“You’ve barely known him for a year!” Percy said, not letting go of his grip on Nico.

“Yeah and I already know him better than you do,” Jason countered as he kept pulling. “What does that say about your friendship.”

“You haven’t saved him half as many times as me.”

“You’ve put him in danger just as much.”

“We’re demi-gods! We’re always going to be in danger.”

From between the two leaders, Nico was getting annoyed at being treated like a tug-of-war rope. Zelos, god of rivalry and envy, was sitting casually atop a rock not 2 meters away, seemingly enjoying the show.

“Guys?” Nico tried to yell above the threats Percy and Jason were now throwing at each other. “Guys, enough, you’re only thinking like this because of Zelos!”

That seemed to snap Percy away from aiming his death glare at Jason. “No it’s not, I’ve always thought like this.”

“Huh?” Nico said intelligently.

Percy clasped his hand on Nico’s shoulder. In the background, Jason growled possessively.

“You’re my little brother, okay?” Percy said earnestly.

From beside Percy, Tyson perked up. “Nico’s our brother? Yeay!” he clapped his hands together and gave Nico a giant hug. Nico struggled as air was cut off from his lungs for a couple of seconds.

“Hell no! I’m not your little brother!”

“Yeah, _I’m_  his big bro,” Jason said, using the momentary lapse of focus on him to tug Nico back to his side. Even as Percy’s eyes widened in surprise at Nico’s declaration.

“You’re not my big bro either!” Nico yelled, though he didn’t struggle as much against Jason’s arms.

A point that Percy seemed to take extreme offense to, because he tackled Jason to the ground. “Arrgh!” Percy yelled, not even bothering with his sword as he landed a strong punch on Jason’s jaw.

The son of Zeus immediately retaliated with a punch of his own, and the two began to fight, swirling dust rising up from the ground.

Nico turned to Zelos.

“Would you stop this?” he demanded, “we already gave you what you want, so go.”

Zelos sighed, “Oh alright. I best be getting back to my siblings anyway.” He snapped his fingers and the two on the ground immediately stopped fighting.

“Uh…” Percy said. “Geez, sorry dude.” He got up off Jason.

“…Y-yeah,” Jason said, looking bewildered. “Me too.”

“Have you two cleared your head?” Nico asked, tone unimpressed.

“Sure,” Percy said. “We were just discussing some technicalities. Like how I’ve known you for much longer than him.”

Jason bristled. “Yep,” he said, “and like how you and I are closer friends than you and him.”

“Stop deluding yourself.”

“You have to admit Nico is more comfortable around me.”

“I’m his big bro!”

“No, I am!”

“Oh for Hades’ sake,” Nico groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone reblogged this from my tumblr the other day, I'd completely forgotten about it haha. Figured I should post it on here.


End file.
